


Cut

by karasunovolleygays



Series: Valentine's Kisses 2020 [40]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Burning the Midnight Oil, Director Ennoshita Chikara, Editor Akaashi Keiji, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22734316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunovolleygays/pseuds/karasunovolleygays
Summary: On his movie set, nobody got their way more than Chikara — except when he didn't, which was usually Keiji's fault.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Ennoshita Chikara
Series: Valentine's Kisses 2020 [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589239
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	Cut

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crows_Imagine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/gifts).



> This was written for my 2020 Valentine's Kisses: 42. Distracting kisses from someone that are meant to stop the other person from finishing their work, and give them kisses instead.

Chikara glared at his laptop monitor as sifted through hours of footage in an attempt to splice them together in some semblance of a story. “Damn it. The lighting’s off,” he grumbled when he noticed the two best takes for the scene were filmed at different times of the day, hence casting irregular shadows.

Next to him, Keiji looked up from the film’s script, which was undergoing yet another rewrite due to one of the important characters in that stretch of the plot leaving the project for a family emergency. “Maybe we should call it a night. It’s after midnight, and shooting starts at seven.”

“Just have to cut this scene together,” Chikara mumbled, eyes glued to two shots that looked identical, even though he knew very well they weren’t. “Another hour, maybe?”

Keiji shook his head and stood. “You suffer all you want. I’m so tired I thought ‘fun’ was a verb.”

Brow raised in thought for just a moment, Chikara scratched his temple. “It isn’t. Oh, yeah. Duh.”

“Fine.” Keiji let out a long yawn and plucked a tray of onigiri from the mini fridge in Chikara’s trailer. “I’ll stay up stupidly late with you. Now eat something before you die.” 

Snorting, Chikara replied, “You’re the only one who thinks he’s gonna die if he doesn’t eat every four hours.” Nevertheless, he plucked one of the onigiri from the tray and nibbled on it while he kept a hawkish eye on the screen. He wasn’t about to admit to Keiji that he did feel better with some food in his stomach, either.

Half an hour later, Keiji dropped his pen on the table and groaned. “I can’t think anymore.”

Chikara, still riveted by the short scene they had shot earlier that week, muttered, “Then go to bed.” 

“You first.” Keiji yawned again, louder this time, and his chin propped on Chikara’s shoulder. “No espresso on earth is going to keep you awake tomorrow if you don’t get some sleep.”

“You have no idea how much power coffee gives me.” Chikara didn’t look away from his laptop, but he stopped seeing it altogether when lips brushed the curve of his shoulder. Teeth scraped over his skin, and Chikara couldn’t bite back a moan.

The trail of kisses worked its way upward, with Keiji nipping and sucking at his flesh the whole way. Chikara wasn’t paying attention to the computer anymore. If asked, he couldn’t even have told someone what day it was. 

Keiji’s mouth hovered hotly over Chikara’s ear. “Go to bed.”

“This is extortion,” Chikara complained, even as he lolled his head to the side to give Keiji more room to work. The tip of Keiji’s tongue dragged around the shell of his ear, earning a growl of appreciation. “You’re a demon, Keiji.”

Undeterred, Keiji pulled out Chikara’s chair and straddled his lap. “This is what happens when you keep me up late, Chika.” Keiji snared Chikara’s lips for a sweltering kiss, warmed by the late August weather and the burning in Chikara’s belly.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Chikara murmured, any chance of getting back to work foiled by Keiji’s roving mouth. Breath ragged, he said, “You may have a point. Maybe it is bedtime.”

Keiji’s hand reached behind him and closed the lid of Chikara’s laptop. “Hell yeah, it is.” Sliding off Chikara’s lap, Keiji hefted Chikara over his shoulder and marched him into trailer’s tiny bedroom.

Chikara landed on the mattress with a bounce, dragging Keiji down on top of him, but even as he writhed with impatience, Keiji didn’t move.

“That fucker fell asleep.” Chikara rolled his eyes at the ceiling and chuckled. He pecked a soft kiss to a snoozing Keiji’s temple and whispered, “G’night, babe.”

He received an unintelligible grunt in reply, and Chikara eased back to fall asleep with the only guy he’d ever let interrupt him.


End file.
